L'or de tes cheveux éclaire les ténèbres de mes yeux
by Vincent Aguila
Summary: Une femme hokage...un homme nukenin...un amour impossible est pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Mauvaise nouvelle.**

Il faisait nuit sur le village de Konoha. L'équipe de chunins commandée par Yamato et Kakashi était revenu depuis deux jours en apportant la nouvelle de la mort d'Itachi. Cela avait soulagé bien des shinobis qui craignaient de le rencontrer au cours de leurs missions.

Tsunade fixait le rapport avec des yeux vides. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on en était arrivé là. Comment Konoha avait pu tomber aussi bas? Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, l'hokage eut soudainement une envie de débiter. La blonde se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et fila aux toilettes, là elle vida le contenu dans son estomac dans une cuvette. Puis une crampe la prit au ventre, il fallut une demi-heure à Tsunade pour se sentir mieux.

Pendant ce temps, Shizune et Sakura étaient de garde à l'hôpital. La fleur de cerisier avait fini sa ronde et était venue rejoindre sa collègue dans le bureau des infirmières. La jeune fille trouva son aînée soucieuse assise à une table en lisant un rapport d'analyses sanguines.

«Que se passe-t-il? Demanda l'adolescente en s'approchant.

Sans un mot, la première disciple de Tsunade lui tendit le rapport. Sakura le prit et commença à le lire au fur et à mesure qu'elle le lisait, le cœur de la jeune fille se remplit de joie pour la personne à laquelle appartenait le sang dont parlait le rapport.

_Tu as compris? Demanda Shizune.

_Je suis contente pour cette femme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela a l'air de vous faire du souci. Se contenta de dire la fleur de cerisier avec un sourire.

_Sakura.

_Hai?

_Le sang sur lequel ont été faites ses analyses, est celui de Tsunade sama.

_QUOI ?! Mais…Fit l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

_Je lui ai pris du sang à son insu alors qu'elle dormait. J'avais remarqué que hokage sama ne buvait plus de saké et cela m'a inquiété. Expliqua Shizune à sa cadette.

_En effet, il y avait de quoi…alors c'était ça…Savez vous de combien?

_Un mois.

_Tant que ça…et dire que je n'ai rien vu…Que devons nous faire? Demanda Sakura.

_Garder le silence et être là lorsqu'elle aura besoin d'aide.»

Jiraya toqua à la porte du bureau de l'hokage mais personne ne lui dit d'entrée. Il renouvela son action mais obtint le même résultat. Le sannin se décida donc à entrer, ce qu'il trouva en entrant le figea sur place. En effet, Tsunade était une fois de plus avachie sur son bureau endormie mais…des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos.

Pendant ce temps, dans une grotte, un homme portant un masque orange en forme de spirale ainsi qu'un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges, s'approcha d'un homme dont le visage était balnc et noir. Sa tête était entourée par ce qui semblait être une plante carnivore. Cet homme portait le même manteau que son homologue au masque orange.

«Zetsu. Où as-tu mis le corps d'Itachi?

_Enterré.

_Où?

_Juste sous la chute d'eau de la vallée de la fin. Konoha n'aura pas idée de venir chercher le corps d'Itachi dans un endroit si évident.

_C'est sûr. Où est le gamin?

_Dans la pièce d'à côté, deux côtes de casser et un traumatisme crânien, il va falloir qu'il garde un peu le lit.

_Ok. Préviens-moi lorsqu'il se réveillera.»

Lorsque Tsunade se réveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans sa chambre. En se tournant sur le côté, l'hokage vit Jiraya qui lisait sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'il la vit réveiller, le sannin se tourna vers elle.

«Tu veux en parler? Lui demanda-t-il.

Tsunade se mit sur le dos de façon à fixer le plafond.

_Ca a commencé il y a seize ans.» Finit par répondre Tsunade à la grande surprise de son ami.

FLASH BACK

Depuis la mort de Dan, Tsunade n'était plus qu'un corps amorphe vivant d'alcool. Elle vivait dans une vieille maison en bordure de Konoha. Ce soir là, la blonde avait manqué de saké. Elle était donc sortie en acheter. Sur le chemin, elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua ce qu'il y avait sur le chemin. En effet, le futur hokage buta sur quelque chose et finit par tomber. Elle se releva en jurant comme un chartier, la blonde s'aperçut alors que ce qui l'avait fait tomber, était le corps sanglant d'un enfant de six ans.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Un gamin! Et pas des moindres!**

Tsunade resta un court instant hagard devant le petit corps. Elle finit par se ressaisir et s'approcha de l'enfant. La blonde posa deux doigts sur le coup de l'évanoui et constata avec soulagement qu'il était vivant. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se hâta de revenir chez elle. Là, la médeci-nin allongea le blessé sur sa table et commença à l'ausculter. Le bilan n'était guère brillant: un poumon perforé, un bras cassé, une profonde entaille au niveau du cou et une fièvre de cheval. Le tout accompagné d'une forte hémorragie. Tsunade fut d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne soit pas mort. Elle remplit une bassine d'eau froide et s'y plongea la tête pour se dégriser le plus possible. Après cela, elle alla chercher son matériel. Avec ça et son chakra, elle réussit à mettre l'enfant hors de danger. Sachant qu'il avait besoin de repos, elle entreprit de le laver avant de le changer et de le coucher. Alors qu'elle lui nettoyait le dos avec de l'eau, la blonde hoqueta de surprise en apercevant l'éventail des Uchiwa tatoué au creux des reins du petit blessé. Elle finit de le laver puis examina ses traits plus en profondeur. Il était vrai que l'enfant avait tout d'un Uchiwa de la couleur des yeux à celle des cheveux en passant par les fins traits du visage.

Tsunade décida de ne rien dire au clan pour le moment. Elle allait bien voir s'ils allaient déclarer ouvertement sa disparition. La femme se disait qu'elle ne rendrait l'enfant au clan que s'ils faisaient ça car pour eux, rendre publique la disparition de quelqu'un signifiait qu'ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour lui.

La future hokage n'aimait pas le clan de l'éventail, elle trouvait leurs idées beaucoup trop extrémistes. Les Uchiwa brisaient leurs enfants dans leur enfance pour en faire des machines à missions. Elle avait vu des femmes Uchiwa s'ouvrir le ventre pour tuer l'enfant qu'elles portaient car elles ne voulaient pas qu'ils connaissent cela. Ensuite, elles se soignaient grossièrement avec les bases du jutsu médical puis elles se suicidaient en mission. Elle se souvint alors d'un accouchement dix ans auparavant.

FLASH BACK

Tsunade venait de revenir de mission et l'on l'avait appelé pour qu'elle ausculte une jeune Uchiwa. La jeune femme blonde se rendit au quartier Uchiwa puis on la mena jusqu'à la maison qu'habitait la jeune patiente. L'Uchiwa qui l'avait guidé, la laissa sur le pas de la porte. La blonde se dirigea vers l'étage où elle pensait trouver la jeune qu'elle était venue voir. Tsunade finit par trouver une chambre. Elle fut alors pétrifiée d'effroi car dans la chambre devant elle, était allongée sur un lit une jeune fille qui n'avait pas plus de quinze ans et était d'une grande faible. A en voir son ventre, on devinait qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois et qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. La sannin comprit alors. Chez les familles ninjas, il était de coutume que les hommes aux grands dons héréditaires fassent des enfants avec de très jeunes filles. On croyait qu'ainsi l'enfant aurait toute la puissance des dons de son père et un corps robuste donné par le jeune corps de la mère.

La future mère regarda Tsunade et lui sourit faiblement.

«Kombanwa Tsunade sama.

_Kombanwa, comment vous appelez vous?

_Yuki.

_Pourquoi êtes vous seule ici? Où est le père? Lui demanda la future hokage pendant qu'elle auscultait la jeune fille.

_Mort en mission depuis deux jours…»

La suite, Tsunade s'en souvenait clairement. Yuki avait eu ses contractions un quart d'heure plus tard. L'accouchement s'était très mal passé, il avait été long et très douloureux. Les enfants étaient très mal positionnés. La jeune fille mourut en couche. Le premier bébé, un garçon, était mort né. Le second, une fille, ne passa pas la nuit. Tout ça, à cause, du fait que Yuki était bien trop jeune et frêle pour supporter une grossesse.

FIN FLASH BACK

Tsunade finit par s'endormir au chevet du petit blessé. Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par une petite main qui la secouait. Levant les yeux, la sanin vit que c'était l'enfant qui le secouait ainsi. Il avait repris des couleurs et semblait avoir beaucoup moins de fièvre.

«Ohayo, comment t'appelles tu? Lui demanda la médeci-nin.

_Mais, l'enfant resta muet. Il montra sa gorge du doigt.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tes cordes vocales ont été endommagées mais tu retrouveras la parole dans moins de trois mois.

L'enfant traça alors des caractères avec son doigt sur le drap.

__Arigato_. Traça-t-il.

_De rien. Je me nomme Tsunade, je pense que tu sais qui je suis.

__Oui_.

_Je vais préparer à manger, que veux tu?

__Du nato_.

_Ok.»

Alors que Tsunade descendait à la cuisine, on frappa à la porte. Tsunade invita le nouveau venu à entrer. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux entra. On voyait qu'elle était enceinte de quatre mois. La nouvelle arrivante portait des sacs de provision dont Tsunade la débarrassa.

«Arigato Kushina mais tu n'as pas t'occuper de moi comme ça. Déclara la blonde.

_Je t'en prie. Je te dois beaucoup donc il est normal que je t'aide. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Lui sourit Kushina.

_Non, pas vraiment mais j'ai eu un imprévu hier et j'ai pas eu le temps de boire.

_C'est mieux ainsi. Dit la jeune rousse.

_Mais, j'ai besoin de boire pour oublier…pour les oublier…Plaida la sannin.

_Tsunade…»

Kushina resta une bonne heure avec la future hokage avant de partir. Du haut des escaliers, l'enfant avait tout entendu et se demandait qui sa bienfaitrice tentait d'oublier.

Plus tard, Tsunade monta du nato au petit blessé mais alors qu'il allait se saisir de l'assiette…

«Tu n'auras à manger que si tu me dis ton nom. Déclara la blonde.

__Itachi_.

_Tu veux dire que tu es le fils de Fugaku?

__Oui_.» Répondit l'enfant avant de se mettre à manger avec appétit.  
«Itachi Uchiwa, surnommé le petit génie, il a dû en voir de toutes les couleurs. Son clan doit le chercher partout. Je vais les laisser poireauter un peu, je ne mettrai que Sarutobi sensei au courant. Cet enfant a besoin de repos. Un petit séjour loin du clan va lui faire un bien immense.» Se dit Tsunade.

Peu après, Itachi eut la surprise de voir arriver Tsunade et celle-ci commença à le soulever. Malgré ses blessures, il commença à se débattre. La blonde le fit alors retomber sur le lit et s'exclama d'une voix forte:

«Ecoutes mon p'tit père, soit content que je te porte sinon, j'exigerais que tu ailles toi-même à la salle de bain. Je vais te laver!

Itachi devint alors rouge pivoine.

_Oh, j't'en pris! T'es pas le premier enfant que je vais laver!» S'exclama-t-elle en comprenant sa gêne.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Un…non deux…oh et puis j'en ai marre!**

A sa grande honte, Itachi se retrouva assis au fond de la baignoire. Il se fit tout petit malgré ses blessures qui le faisaient légèrement grimacé de douleur. Tsunade commença à être réellement amusé de la pudeur que manifester l'enfant car elle se souvenait que quand elle travaillait à l'hôpital, elle avait vu plus d'une fois de jeunes enfants se promener tout nu en prétextant que leurs pyjamas les grattaient. La blonde commença à faire couler de l'eau chaude sur le dos de son petit hôte tout en lui massant ses muscles crispés. Etonné de cela, Itachi ne finit par s'abandonner à ce contact qui lui était aussi étranger qu'agréable, tant et si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir. Tsunade le rattrapa juste avant que son front n'heurte le bord de la baignoire. La jeune femme s'empressa de finir de le laver, l'enveloppa dans une serviette avant de le sortir de la baignoire. Elle lui remit des bandages et s'apprêtait à le recoucher quand elle s'aperçut que durant son sommeil, il avait attrapé sa tunique et la tenait fermement. Pour ne pas le réveiller, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'allonger aux côtés du jeune blessé.

Pendant ce temps, Fugaku faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Lui, le futur chef du clan Uchiwa venait d'avertir le reste de son clan de la disparition de son fils. Il avait toujours été loué pour ses qualités et ses actions, à présent il se retrouvait acculé au mur, ne pouvant que compter sur les siens s'il ne voulait pas que la nouvelle de la disparition de son enfant fasse le tour du village. L'homme n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à son épouse. La concernée était enceinte et pratiquement à terme. De plus, sa grossesse ne se passait pas si bien que ça et le médecin lui avait conseillé de rester alité la plupart du temps. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître…

«Mikoto! Je croyais t'avoir dit que rester au lit. S'exclama-t-il en apercevant son épouse sur le pas de la porte.

_Une jeune maman n'a-t-elle pas le droit de venir voir son mari? Lui dit elle avec un sourire.

_Le médecin a dit que…

_...je pouvais me lever une à deux fois par jour. Fugaku, je suis enceinte pas au seuil de la mort. Je m'ennuie tellement toute seule dans la chambre.

_Je sais mais c'est pour tout bien et le sien. Déclara son mari en posant une main sur le ventre de sa femme.

A ce moment, le bébé donna un coup de pied.

_Tu vois? Il m'approuve. Fit il dans un sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

_Je te promet de me recoucher dans dix minutes. Mais pour le moment, où est Itachi? Il devrait être rentré de l'académie depuis longtemps. Il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait me voir avant d'aller s'entraîner.

_Il doit être en train de jouer avec ses amis. Essaya d'esquiver Fugaku.

_Amis? Depuis quand permets tu à ton fils de se sociabiliser? Tu es toujours derrière lui à s'assurer qu'il ne voit pas d'autres enfants et qu'il se concentre sur son entraînement! S'exclama la mère du concerné sur un fort ton de reproche.

_Il me remerciera plus tard. Se crispa Fugaku car s'il y avait bien une personne qui ne lui obéissait que lorsqu'elle en avait envie, c'était sa femme.

_Je ne crois pas et à l'avenir, je souhaite que tu lui lâches un peu la bride surtout si…»

Mikoto ne put continuer car une violente douleur lui assaillit le bas du ventre.

Itachi fut réveillé par une odeur de nourriture. Il se redressa sur le lit où il était et huma un peu plus pour identifier l'odeur. L'enfant fit alors la tête…des navets cuits à la vapeur. Il détestait ça, rien que d'y penser le petit garçon en avait des hauts de cœur. Aussi, en bon apprenti ninja qu'il était, le jeune Uchiwa entreprit de s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer. Il commença à sortir par la fenêtre et au moment où il ne restait que son pied droit à l'intérieur, une main venue de nulle part, lui attrapa la cheville. On le tira brusquement à l'intérieur. Le petit blessé se retrouva alors la tête en bas pendu par la cheville. Il déglutit en voyant que la personne qui l'avait attrapé n'était autre que Tsunade dont tout le visage irradiait de colère. Alors que la blonde allait l'enguirlander royalement, on toqua à la porte. Elle s'empressa d'attacher l'enfant au pied de son lit et alla répondre. La future hokage fit la moue en reconnaissant une jeune femme du clan Uchiwa.

«Komban wa Tsunade sama. S'empressa de la saluer la nouvelle venue.

_Que me voulez vous?

_Ma sœur a besoin de votre aide…elle…elle vient de faire un malaise et…

_ET IL Y A L'HÔPITAL DU VILLAGE POUR CA! Alors maintenant laissez moi!»

La blonde claqua la porte au nez de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle fut surprise de voir Itachi devant elle. Il était détaché et apparemment, il avait couru car l'enfant se tenait ses blessures qui semblaient le faire souffrir. Mais, il y avait un changement. En effet, le visage du petit blessé affichait une grande inquiétude. Il saisit alors la main de Tsunade et y traça des signes. La future hokage lut ceux-ci: _«C'était ma tante! Ma mère est enceinte et sa grossesse ne passe pas très bien. J'ai très peur pour elle, elle a tendance à oublier de se reposer!»_. «Très bien, je vais aller l'aider! Toi restes ici!»

Fugaku avait ramené sa femme dans sa chambre et la regardait souffrir impuissant. Chez les Uchiwa, il était de coutume que les naissances se passent à la maison par peur qu'un espion ne kidnappe un nouveau né pour avoir le sharingan. Alors que les pseudos maïeuticiennes essayaient d'aider Mikoto…

«Bougez vous de là! On dégage! On dégage j'ai dit!

C'est alors que le malheureux qui bouchait le passage à savoir le père de Fugaku traversa le mur et Tsunade fit irruption dans la pièce. Tout le monde était ébahi de votre la sannin ici. Cette dernière fit reculer les maïeuticiennes, flanqua tous les autres à la porte et ausculta la mère d'Itachi.

_Mikoto, ton bébé est mal positionné. Il se présente par le siège, s'il ne se tourne pas, tu ne pourras pas accoucher correctement. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais t'aider.

_D'ac…cord…Souffla la concernée.

_Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu concentres du chakra sur les parois de ton utérus. Vas y…Voilà…c'est bien…Dit Tsunade en sentant le chakra de la mère envelopper l'organe.

_...

_Ensuite, tu vas le concentre vers le haut puis quand je te le dirai stoppe tout…voilà…maintenant!

_Je n'en peux plus…

_Encore un effort…tu as réussi ton enfant se présente par la tête. Maintenant, je vais t'aider à le mettre au monde en te donnant un peu de chakra.»

Peu après, on entendit des cris de bébé venir de la chambre de Mikoto mais au moment où Fugaku allait rentrer, la sannin sortit et lui bloqua le passage.

«Ecoutez moi tous! Si jamais vous me refaites le même coup, je vous casse en deux. Une femme, ça accouche à l'hôpital quand elle a une grossesse difficile et certainement chez elle avec des incompétents! Vous pouvez me regarder avec vos sharingans, je n'en ai que faire! Mikoto dort alors personne dans la chambre.

_Et le bébé? Se risqua la sœur de la jeune mère.

_Il se porte comme un charme. Un peu petit mais il se rattrapera plus tard. Son nom est Sasuke.»


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Etre une mère.**

Quand Tsunade revint chez elle, elle s'aperçut qu'Itachi avait mis la table et l'attendait les yeux suppliants pour avoir des nouvelles de sa mère.

«Mikoto va bien. Tu as un beau petit frère nommé Sasuke.» Déclara-t-elle avec un mince sourire. Son interlocuteur sembla soulagé.

«Maintenant, à table jeune homme! Si tu vas mieux demain, je t'emmènerai discrètement voir ta mère.»

Alors pour la première fois, Tsunade vit un timide sourire éclairer le visage de l'enfant. Ils mangèrent en silence et la blonde s'amusa de la moue que faisait Itachi à chaque nouvelle bouchée de navet.

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement sachant que l'enfant passait son temps à dormir pour récupérer de ses blessures. La blonde se demanda alors comment elle aurait été si Dan avait vécu. Auraient-ils eu des enfants? Aurait-elle été une bonne mère? Tsunade secoua alors la tête comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. A quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir à présent? Comme son petit frère, Dan était mort. A cette pensée, une larme coula de l'œil de la future hokage. Soudain, elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'une main d'enfant vint arrêter la larme. Le regard de Tsunade croisa alors celui d'Itachi qui se tenait face à elle. D'un geste instinctif, la blonde tendit les bras vers l'enfant qui vint s'y pelotonner. Une fois que cela fut fait, les larmes coulèrent sans retenue sur les joues de la kunoichi. Malgré ses blessures qui le faisaient grimacer, l'enfant la serra contre lui du mieux qu'il put. Pour lui, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassait ainsi depuis un an. En effet, depuis un an, son père interdisait à sa mère de le prendre dans ses bras. En présent, les contacts physiques avec sa mère devaient se limiter à des caresses et de légères bises plus volées qu'autre chose.

Tous deux finirent par s'endormir à même le sol. Serré contre la poitrine de Tsunade, Itachi ressentit un puissant sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur humaine. Les battements de cœur de sa soignante le bercèrent pour l'emmener vers un monde de rêves loin des souvenirs de la guerre ninja d'il y avait deux ans.

Mikoto regardait avec amour son nouveau né dormir dans ses bras. Mais, elle regrettait l'absence de son fils aîné. Alors que la jeune femme reposait son bébé dans son couffin placé à côté de son lit, une brise entra par la fenêtre entrouverte. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard, Mikoto aperçut Itachi en compagnie de Tsunade. L'enfant se dirigea vers elle et accepta avec joie l'étreinte que lui offrit sa mère, ce contact lui avait tant manqué.

«Mon chéri, j'ai eu si peur. Dit-elle en le resserrant contre elle.

_Mère. Se contenta de dire le concerné.

_Merci, merci mille fois Tsunade sama. Je ne sais comment vous exprimez ma gratitude. Déclara la jeune mère.

_Votre joie me suffit amplement. Répondit simplement la kunoichi.

_Sasuke n'est pas un peu petit? Demanda Itachi en se penchant sur le berceau.

_C'est normal, il est né il y a peu. Il va grandir. Dit Mikoto.

Le bébé en question ouvrit légèrement les yeux et se mit à pleurer en voyant une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait pas, se pencher au dessus de lui. A ce moment là, Itachi fit un bond et vint se réfugier dans «les jupes» de Tsunade.

_Au secours, pourquoi il pleure? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal?

_Ce n'est rien, il est petit et il ne te connaît pas. Tu veux le prendre? Expliqua Mikoto qui avait repris son bébé dans ses bras et le berçait.

_Je vais lui faire mal!

_Mais non! Viens! S'exclama Tsunade en le prenant par le col.

Les pieds du concerné se retrouvèrent donc à dix centimètres du sol jusqu'à ce que la blonde le fasse s'asseoir sur le lit de sa mère et que cette dernière lui place son jeune frère dans les bras.

_Tu vois? Tu mets une main pour soutenir la tête et l'autre au niveau du bassin, tu la tournes vers toi pour maintenir le bébé contre toi. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

_Mais, s'il se remet à pleurer? Demanda l'enfant alors qu'il voyait les yeux de Sasuke s'humidifiaient à nouveau.

_Tu le berceras. N'aie pas peur de le manipuler, un bébé ce n'est pas du verre.» Fit Tsunade alors que l'on avait l'impression qu'Itachi manipulait de la nitroglycérine.

Une heure passa. Heure durant laquelle, les deux femmes discutaient pendant qu'Itachi s'habituait à prendre soin de son frère cadet. Finalement, Mikoto fut d'accord pour que Tsunade prenne soin de son fils aîné le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures. La jeune mère pensait qu'ainsi il pourrait se reposait correctement et qu'ainsi elle pourrait interroger Fugaku.

Deux jours plus tard, Mikoto put enfin se lever. Elle prit son bébé et l'emmena dans le jardin. Il faisait beau sans faire lourd. La jeune femme s'assit à l'ombre d'un gyncobiloba et commença à allaiter Sasuke. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune mère sentit une présence près d'elle, aussi décida elle de partir tout de suite à la charge.

«Fugaku.

_Oui? Répondit le nouveau venu.

_Puis je savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas vu mon fils depuis le matin du jour où j'ai accouché?

_...

_Alors? J'attends une réponse! Commença à s'énerver la jeune femme.

_Itachi…Itachi est porté disparu.

_Tu te fiches de moi?

_Non.

Ni une, ni deux, Mikoto donna à son mari une gifle monumentale.

_Quand avais tu l'intention de me le dire?! Quand on aurait apporté son cadavre? S'exclama la jeune mère.

_Ca ne va pas! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton! S'écria Fugaku en s'approchant d'un air menaçant, alors que Sasuke commençait à pleurer.

_Je te défends de faire un pas de plus. Déclara froidement Mikoto en sortant un kunai de sa manche et en le pointant en direction de son mari.

_Tu ne t'en serviras pas. Assura le père de ses enfants.

_Tu crois? Demanda la jeune femme.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva avec une fine coupure sur la joue faite par sa femme.

_...

_Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je pars. Je vais aller habiter chez Kushina et Minato.

_Tu n'en as pas le droit!

_Je vais me gêner! Si tu veux que je revienne, ramènes moi mon fils et en bonne santé! Je te donne une semaine! Passé ce délai, je demande le divorce auprès de Sarutobi sama!»

A ces mots, Fugaku se figea. Chez les Uchiwa, le divorce demandé par une épouse était l'une des pires insultes qui pouvaient être faites à un mari.

Tsunade regardait Itachi dormir. La kunoichi était inquiète car l'enfant avait eu une soudaine poussée de fièvre. Celle-ci semblait ne pas vouloir descendre et elle était même montée jusqu'à 40°C. Elle en avait cherché la cause en examinant l'enfant et avait découvert que l'une des plaies ne parvenait pas à cicatriser et qu'elle s'était donc infectée. Cela avait soudain que la blonde se doutait que l'arme qui avait fait cette blessure avait dû être enduite de poison. Après ce constat, l'élève du sandaime avait donné un antidote à Itachi, en espérant qu'il serait efficace car pour la première fois de sa vie, Tsunade doutait face à un patient. Itachi était la première personne qu'elle avait soignée depuis la mort de Dan. Le décès de son aimé l'avait tant affecté qu'elle ne savait plus si sa capacité à soigner pourrait retrouver la puissance qu'elle lui avait acquise autrefois.

La voix de l'enfant vint la sortir de ses pensées. En effet, il délirait dans les cauchemars que lui donnait la fièvre et là, il appelait sa mère. Tsunade se demandait quoi faire. Son petit frère et elle avaient été élevés par leur grand père. La kunoichi ignorait tout de comment être une mère et les appels de l'enfant la désemparaient. La blonde se souvint alors de la façon dont les mères des enfants hospitalisés les rassuraient. Ces dernières s'allongeaient contre leurs enfants et les serraient contre elles en leurs caressant les cheveux. Tsunade décida donc de faire de même. Elle fut alors très surprise de la manière dont Itachi réagit à son contact. En effet, il se calma presque immédiatement et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Je suis père, vous…vous n'êtes rien!**

Deux jours avaient passé. La fièvre d'Itachi avait disparu. L'enfant était capable de refaire des mouvements de taijutsu mais il manquait encore cruellement de souffle. En effet, même avec les remèdes que lui donnait Tsunade, son poumon perforé n'était toujours pas complètement guéri. Par contre, à sa grande surprise, la future hokage avait pu constater lorsqu'ils étaient allés chez les Uchiwa que l'enfant avait déjà retrouvé la parole.

Alors qu'Itachi se reposait en lisant un livre, la blonde sentit une présence devant chez elle. Tsunade lança alors un genjutsu pour dissimuler le faible chakra que produisait son jeune patient en lisant. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit et eut la surprise de voir Fugaku et son père se tenant devant sa maison. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls car la sanin sentait la présence des ambus du clan de l'éventail qui se cachaient tout autour d'eux trois.

«Qu'est ce que vous voulez? S'exclama la kunoichi.

_Nous requérons votre aide pour la recherche de mon fils aîné. Déclara le chef du clan Uchiwa.

_Ben voyons. Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous aider, si?

_Vous êtes une kunoichi de Konoha, vous vous devez donc d'aider lorsqu'un clan le demande. Dit le père de Fugaku.

_Et puis quoi encore? Vous les Uchiwa n'êtes pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler des gens recommandables. Je veux dire que vous êtes des ninjas puissants aussi orgueilleux que les Hyûga grâce à votre sharingan mais regardez vous! Vos femmes meurent presque lors de leurs accouchements à cause de votre façon de vivre. Vos enfants sont traumatisés dés leur plus jeune âge! Je vous préviens, à partir de maintenant je vais le surveiller votre clan! Je place d'ailleurs, Mikoto et ses deux enfants sous ma protection! Dés que vous aurez retrouvé Itachi, si j'apprends qu'il est arrivé quoique ce soit à l'un des trois, je montrerai à quelques uns d'entre vous comment on nettoie la falaise des hokages!

_Tsunade dono, c'est de l'hérésie! S'exclama le grand père de Sasuke et Itachi.

_Non, cela s'appelle de la mise en garde!

_Comment savez vous qu'Itachi a disparu?

_Facile! Je suis celle que Mikoto appelait lorsqu'Itachi était malade car vous ne vouliez pas que des gens autres que des Uchiwa s'approchent de votre gamin. Et pas de bol, car vous êtes peut être doués en taijutsu, ninjutsu et genjutsu mais niveau médecine, vous ne valez pas un clou. Pour être sûre que son fils serait guéri, Mikoto m'a faite venir. Ainsi, j'ai pu observer le lien très fort qui unit votre femme à votre fils aîné. Or, lorsque je suis venue lui rendre visite, elle m'a confié que son aîné n'était pas venu la voir. J'ai tout de suite fait le lien. Maintenant que vous savez, partez! Je vous donne deux secondes pour partir de chez moi et n'oubliez pas d'emmener les kékés qui sont autour de ma maison sinon je vais vraiment me fâcher.» Termina-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Le père de Fugaku commença à partir suivi des ambus mais son fils demeura. Quand les autres furent à une distance suffisante pour ne pas pouvoir entendre une quelconque conversation entre Tsunade et le chef du clan Uchiwa, ce dernier prit la parole.

«Vous avez beau être puissante, respectée et faire la fière, pour moi, vous n'avez aucun droit de nous donner des ordres. Je sais mieux que vous ce qu'il faut à mes fils et à ma femme. Je peux affirmer ceci car je suis père et vous…vous n'êtes rien comparée à ça.»

Il y eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'il fut propulsé dans les airs par le poing de Tsunade. Le jounin parcourut dans les airs toute la distance qui le séparait du quartier de son clan. Il finit son vol dans la mare remplie de carpes qu'il avait chez lui.

Itachi quant à lui, avait suivi tout l'échange depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il vit que Tsunade revenait, l'enfant se hâta de se recoucher et de faire semblant de dormir.

Cette nuit là, Itachi se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Le sommeil le fuyait. L'enfant se résolut à se lever. Alors qu'il descendait au salon, de légers sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles. Se dirigeant vers eux, le fils de Mikoto se retrouva dans la cuisine. Assise sur un tabouret et avachie sur la table, Tsunade essuyait vainement ses larmes entre deux verres de sake.

La future hokage savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se sente concernée par ce qu'avait dit Fugaku, pourtant les derniers mots de celui-ci lui tordaient les entrailles. Le chef du clan Uchiwa avait réussi en une seule phrase à faire tomber tout ce que l'esprit de Tsunade avait réussi à reconstruire depuis l'arrivée d'Itachi dans sa vie. Soudain, une petite voix la ramena à la réalité.

«Père a tord. Je t'aime très fort Tsunade. T'es ma deuxième maman.»

A ces mots, les larmes de la blonde redoublèrent alors qu'elle prenait l'enfant dans ses bras.

FIN FLASH BACK

«Que s'est il passé ensuite? Demanda Jiraya.

_J'ai ramené Itachi chez lui au bout d'un mois. Mikoto n'a pas demandé le divorce. Elle m'a dit qu'Itachi avait été blessé lors d'une mission qu'il avait faite avec son oncle et il avait voulu rentrer tout seul. Chez les Uchiwa, même lorsque l'on n'est pas même encore genin, on fait déjà des missions.

_Je parie qu'il s'est passé bien d'autres choses après. J'aimerais les connaître.

_Demain. Je suis si fatiguée.» Dit Tsunade avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir presque immédiatement.

Le sanin aux cheveux blancs sortit de la chambre de son amie. Il était pensif. Les révélations de la godaime l'avaient un peu chamboulé. En effet, jamais le maître du yondaime n'aurait imaginé que Tsunade eut été en contact aussi étroit avec Itachi Uchiwa. En pensant à cela, Jiraya se remémora les causes et le départ de Tsunade.

FLASH BACK

Le sanin aux cheveux blancs regardait les tombes de Minato et de Kushina sans vraiment les voir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son élève ainsi que sa femme soient décédés laissant leur fils unique avec un lourd fardeau à porter. Jiraya finit par sortir du cimetière et se dirigea vers la maison de Tsunade. Lorsqu'il y entra, le sanin découvrit son amie en train de donner le biberon au petit Naruto âgé de cinq jours et nouvellement orphelin. En faisant cela, Tsunade avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle les ravalait sans cesse mais de nouvelles venaient encore et encore.

«Tsuade? Dit doucement Jiraya.

_Oh c'est toi. Fit-elle en essayant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

La future hokage fit alors roter l'enfant puis le coucha. Ce dernier s'endormit très vite comme un bien heureux.

_Comment vas-tu? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

_Ça va. J'ai connu pire. Que viens-tu faire ici? Je sais que ce n'est pas qu'une visite de courtoisie.

_Hé bien, le conseil a décidé de confier le bébé à l'orphelinat de Konoha.

_Quoi? Jamais! S'exclama la blonde en faisant barrière de son corps entre le berceau et Jiraya.

_Moi non plus, je suis contre mais regarde nous. Nous sommes incapables de nous occuper d'un enfant.

_Et tu crois qu'il serait mieux à l'orphelinat!? Tu es son parrain! Tu devrais être le premier à vouloir t'en occuper! S'écria la sanin.

_TU CROIS QUE JE NE VEUX PAS LE PRENDRE AVEC MOI! TU SAIS QUE NOTRE TITRE DE SANIN NOUS ATTIRE REGULIEREMENT DES ENNUIS! MEME S'IL DEMEURE AU VILLAGE, NARUTO SERA EN DANGER SI ON APPREND QU'IL NOUS EST CHER! Tonna Jiraya.

La dispute réveilla Naruto qui se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Tsunade voulut le prendre pour le rassurer mais quelqu'un s'empara soudainement de l'enfant.

_OROCHIMARU!» S'exclamèrent les deux sanins en voyant leur coéquipier s'enfuir avec le bébé en direction de l'orphelinat.

Les deux compères s'élancèrent à sa poursuite mais quand ils le rattrapèrent, il était trop tard. Orochimaru sur ordre du conseil, avait déjà remis le bébé à l'orphelinat. Le bâtiment était protégé par des sceaux qui en refusait l'accés à toute personne nous tolérées telles que Jiraya et Tszunade à cet instant. Les deux sanins surent alors qu'ils ne pourraient plus approcher l'enfant.

Cet événement démoralisa tant la blonde que le lendemain elle avait fait son sac et quittait le village.»

FIN FLASH BACK


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Le ramener au village.**

Trois jours après sa discussion avec Jiraya, Tsunade convoqua Shizune, Sakura, Naruto et Shikamaru. Lorsqu'ils furent tous là:

«J'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer.

_Pourquoi nous surtout? Demanda le jeune Nara.

_Pour deux choses, la première parce que j'ai confiance en vous et la seconde parce que j'aurai une mission à vous confier à chacun après.

_Bien Tsunade sensei. Approuva la fleur de cerisier.

_Comme Shizune et Sakura l'ont sûrement deviné, je suis enceinte et je compte bien garder le bébé.

_QUOI! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons pendant les trois femmes présentes soupiraient devant leur bêtise.

_Ero sennin a fait fort sur ce coup là! Ne put que dire Naruto avant de se retrouver projeter dans un mur.

_Ce n'est pas l'enfant de Jiraya. Déclara l'hokage avant de se rasseoir.

_Et comment cela va se passer maintenant? Je veux dire avec la protection du village et le conseil. Fit Shikamaru.

Tsunade eut un sourire en coin en constatant que le jeune Nara pensait toujours à l'aspect pratique en premier.

_Kakashi assurera l'intermittence. Répondit le maître de Sakura.

_Bien, quelles sont les missions? Demanda Naruto qui s'était retiré du mur entre temps.

_Je veux que toi Shikamaru, tu prennes ma place de hokage avec un henge.

_Combien de temps?

_Trois jours.

_TROIS JOURS! S'exclama le concerné.

_Exact. Naruto et Sakura vous avez une heure pour vous préparer pour une mission de rang A. Vous avez rendez vous devant les portes du village.

_Bien!

Les deux concernés partirent.

_Shizune, tu as trois jours pour me faire un dossier en béton pour la défense d'Uchiwa Sasuke devant le conseil.

_Comment?»

Tout en préparant son sac, Naruto se demandait en quoi allait constituer cette mission qui de par son haut niveau l'excitait. Il rejoignit rapidement Sakura au point de rendez vous qui, comme lui, attendait de connaître le but de la mission avec impatience.

Sasuke souffrait. En effet, Madara l'avait mal soigné et plusieurs de ses plaies s'étaient infectées. Le jeune déserteur était en proie une grande fièvre lui donnant délires et cauchemars. Alors qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux entre deux cauchemars, le jeune homme se figea en voyant Sakura s'approcher de lui. Les yeux de Sasuke lui lancèrent des éclairs qui n'impressionnèrent guère la jeune fille. De plus, l'épuisement eut raison du blessé qui ne tarda pas à perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, le jeune Uchiwa constata que la chambre où on l'avait allongé se trouvait à l'hôpital de Konoha. En effet, le symbole du village avait été peint sur le plafond et l'on pouvait voir la montagne hokage par la fenêtre. Réalisant cela, Sasuke chercha tout de suite à s'enfuir mais il découvrit rapidement que l'on l'avait sanglé à son lit. De plus, quelqu'un lui avait apposé sur le front un sceau empêchant le malaxage du chakra. Soudain, le bruit de la porte que l'on ouvrait lui fit tourner la tête. Le jeune homme vit alors Tsunade apparaître devant lui.

«Je vois que tu es réveillé.

_Hn. Fit-il furieux d'avoir été ramené au village.

_Tu peux râler tant que tu veux, cela ne changera rien. De plus, maintenant que tu as tué ton frère, tu peux à présent rester au village.

_Pas question! Je sais tout! C'est à cause du village si mon clan a été tué!

_Non, justement tu ne sais pas tout! S'exclama l'hokage en lui prenant le menton pour le forcer à la regarder.

_Pff, je me demande bien ce que vous allez me pondre comme conneries pour me convaincre.

_Je sais que pour toi, ton père était un modèle à suivre. Pourtant, tu ignores bien des choses à son sujet ainsi qu'au sujet de ton clan. Tu crois qu'il était uni? Que chaque Uchiwa marchait main dans la main avec son prochain? Hé bien, pas du tout!

_Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda le blessé dont les nerfs commençaient à affluer à fleur de peau.

_Ton clan était divisé en deux camps. Il y avait ceux voulant faire le coup d'Etat et ceux qui étaient contre. Ta mère et ton frère étaient contre mais ton père était pour.

_Ils auraient tous deux dû suivre mon père!

_Non, pour Fugaku, vous n'étiez que des marionnettes ou des faire-valoir. Pour te dire, il voulait retirer Kyubi à Naruto et l'enfermer dans ton corps en échange de la vie de ta mère! S'exclama Tsunade.

_...

Cette annonce glaça le sang de son interlocuteur.

_Tu n'as pas non plus l'air de te rendre compte de ce qu'aurait signifié une guerre civile à Konoha! Il y aurait eu des morts par milliers aussi bien des shinobis que des civils. Cela aurait même pu anéantir le village voire le pays car les autres pays ne seraient alors pas gênés pour venir nous attaquer. Continua l'hokage.

_Mais tout de même! Tuer tout mon clan! Riposta Sasuke.

_Je sais à quel point ça peut te paraître injuste. Ne me regarde pas comme ça! J'ai perdu bien plus d'un être cher alors je ne te permets pas de douter de mes mots!

_Et ma mère? Pourquoi l'avoir tué? Et Shisui! Ils n'avaient rien fait!

_Quand j'ai appris le projet du massacre, Itachi et moi leurs avons proposés de les emmener loin avec toi. On les aurait cachés dans un petit village de montagne guère connu des shinobis. Cependant, Shisui a préféré demander à ton frère de le tuer pour lui permettre d'atteindre Mangekyou sharingan. Quant à ta mère, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Elle s'était fait un devoir de te le cacher grâce à des médicaments qui apaisaient ses souffrances. Cependant, elle était atteinte d'une malade rare. Quand je l'ai découverte, il était trop tard. Le stade de la maladie était bien trop avancé. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi du jour au lendemain, elle avait arrêté les missions alors qu'elle arrivait à concilier travail et famille?

_...

Sasuke resta sans voix devant de tels arguments. Il se sentait si méprisable de ne rien avoir remaqrué de l'état de sa mère.

_Itachi a souffert autant que toi du massacre et ce, pour deux raison. La première était qu'il dut, de ses mains, ôter la vie à des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Ensuite, il était haï par l'une des personnes à lesquelles il tenait le plus.

_Attendez…ça veut dire que je n'étais pas le seul être cher d'Itachi après le massacre?

_Exact.

_Mais qui est-ce?

_Je te le révèlerai en temps et en heure. A présent, je vais te laisser. Je pense que tu as bien besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire.» Déclara la blonde avant de tourner les talons.

Naruto était assis sur la tête du yondaime. Lorsque Sakura et lui avaient rejoint Tsunade devant les portes du village, ils n'en avaient pas cru leurs oreilles quand leur hokage leur avait dit qu'ils partaient récupérer Sasuke. Des larmes de joie étaient même apparues au coin de leurs yeux. La future mère leurs avait alors appris que Jiraya lui avait rapporté que le repère de l'Akatsuki ne serait que peu garder pendant trois jours aussi allaient ils tous trois partir pour récupérer le jeune Uchiwa. Ensuite, tout s'était très vite passé. Tsunade avait fait diversion et avait même commencé à se battre contre le dénommé Tobi. Sakura était partie chercher Sasuke pendant que lui tenait tête à la team Hebi.

Le jeune homme sentit bientôt une présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la fleur de cerisier. Cette dernière posa sa main sur son épaule avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

«Je suis venue voir comment tu allais. Dit-elle.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis solide. Je suis inquiet pour toi aussi.

_Je vais bien, enfin je crois. Nous avons enfin récupéré Sasuke kun. Tout ira bien maintenant.

_Je l'espère aussi Sakura, je l'espère aussi.»

Juugo regardait avec amusement Suigetsu et Karin se disputer une fois de plus.

«Vous avez fini? Demanda le spectateur.

_Non! S'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

_Il faudrait quand même vous remuez, si vous voulez récupérer Sasuke. Plus le temps passe, moins on a de chance de le retrouver. Grouillez vous de vous décider.

_Je veux prendre à gauche! S'exclama la jeune fille aux lunettes.

_Et moi à droite! Fit le jeune homme aux dents de requin.

_On a qu'à prendre tout droit en nous frayant un chemin parmi les branches. Résolut le troisième membre du groupe.

_...

_...

_Vous voyez? Je vous ai mis d'accord. Bon, allons-y!» S'exclama Juugo en partant dans la direction annoncée plus tôt.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Les revoir.**

Tsunade retourna voir Sasuke le lendemain. Le jeune homme ne prononça aucune parole en la voyant entrer. L'hokage mit sa main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de température.

«As-tu réfléchi Sasuke?

_Oui, je vais rester quelque temps. Je ne sais pas encore combien. De toute façon, il faut que mes blessures guérissent.

_Bien, je suis heureuse de cela. Tu ne veux pas revoir Naruto et Sakura? Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très contents.

_Pas maintenant.

_Très bien. Au fait, sais-tu où le corps d'Itachi a été enterré?

_Non.

_Bien.» Dit Tsunade déçue avant de quitter la pièce.

Ce soir là, la Godaime pleura longtemps dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Sasuke d'avoir tué Itachi mais la mort de celui-ci lui était si douloureuse. La blonde mit alors une main sur son ventre. Se rappelant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment seule, le sommeil put enfin l'emporter.

Deux semaines passèrent et étrangement, Naruto et Sakura demeuraient patients quant au fait de revoir leur ami. Pourtant au bout du seizième jour, les deux amis finirent par aller voir l'hokage.

«Tsunade sama, nous commençons à nous demander si vous allez nous laisser voir Sasuke, un jour ou l'autre. Dit Sakura de la voix qu'elle voulait la plus normal mais on y sentait tout de même de l'énervement.

_Pour le moment, je trouve que l'isolement lui fait beaucoup de bien. Cela le fait réfléchir à ses actes. Pourtant, avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit concernant ce qu'il a fait, il faut que vous sachiez certaines choses.

_C'est-à-dire? Allez baba, dis nous!

PAF! BOUM!

Naruto se retrouva encastrer dans le mur.

_Je disais donc qu'il y avait certaines choses que vous devez savoir.

_Comme quoi? Demanda le blond qui s'était dégagé du mur.

_Avez vous entendu parler des pactes de genjutsu avancé? Fit Tsunade en observant les deux jeunes ninjas.

_Non. Répondit la fleur de cerisier.

_Ero-sennin m'a dit quelque chose dessus…euh…on fait en sorte qu'un évènement arrive pour que la victime soit comme prise dans un genjutsu. Se rappela Naruto.

_Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Il s'agit de faire subir certains évènements à quelqu'un pour le conditionner et faire en sorte qu'il remplisse un but bien défini. Termina d'expliqua la godaime.

_Vous voulez dire que c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke?

_Exact Sakura, son frère avait fait exprès de le traumatiser enfant.

_Par pur sadisme! S'exclama l'Uzumaki qui sortait facilement de ses gongs dés qu'il s'agissait d'Itachi.

_Oh non Naruto. Itachi était beaucoup plus réfléchi que ça. Quelle est la première réaction que la plupart des gens ont lorsqu'ils perdent tous leurs proches? Demanda Tsunade.

_Vous ne voulez pas dire que…Commença la fleur de cerisier.

_Si, exactement. Itachi a manipulé Sasuke pour l'empêcher de se suicider.

_C'est bizarre…il tue tout son clan mais laisse son petit frère en vie et le manipule pour qu'il ne se suicide pas. Résuma l'Uzumaki.

_Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais cela signifie aussi que Sasuke peut disposer de circonstances atténuantes pour son procès. Raisonna la fleur de cerisier.

_J'avais oublié qu'il y allait avoir un procès. Fit Naruto dépité, car il croyait qu'avec le soutien de la godaime tout allait bien se passer. Cependant, le conseil devait quand même dire ce qu'il en pensait.

_Le conseil n'est qu'une formalité. Ils vont être heureux de savoir que l'on a récupéré Sasuke maintenant qu'Itachi. D'ailleurs, ce qui les rassure c'est surtout de savoir que Konoha peut faire renaître le clan Uchiwa car Sasuke en lui-même ne les intéresse pas. Déclara la blonde.

_Je peux vraiment pas les supporter! S'exclama Naruto.

_Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Lui sourit Sakura, ce qui remonta le moral de son coéquipier.

_Pour en revenir à votre question, je vous emmènerai voir Sasuke demain.

_Vrai?! S'exclama l'Uzumaki.

_Promis.

_Merci.» Dit la fleur de cerisier avec un sourire.

Deux heures plus tard, Tsunade entra dans la chambre de Sasuke pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait décidé de lui amener ses deux anciens coéquipiers le lendemain. La future mère trouva l'ancien déserteur en train de dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible. Le cœur de la godaime se serra quand elle constata à quel point l'adolescent ressemblait à son frère.

Le lendemain, Sasuke avait réussi après bien des efforts, à se tenir debout. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître ses deux anciens coéquipiers de l'équipe sept. Les deux nouveaux venus s'approchèrent sans un mot de l'ancien déserteur. Ce dernier comprit vite où ils voulaient en venir mais il se laissa faire en se disant qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. Ainsi, Sasuke se prit une gifle de Sakura et un poing de Naruto. Sur le coup, ses genoux lâchèrent et le jeune frère d'Itachi se retrouva à terre. L'adolescent fut bientôt rejoint au sol par les deux autres qui se laissèrent tomber à genoux près de lui. Sans qu'il ait le temps de la réaliser, le jeune Uchiwa se retrouva rapidement enlacé par ses deux anciens coéquipiers. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à ces derniers laisser couler des larmes de joie.

«T'es qu'un crétin. Dit Naruto au moment où son sourire naissait à travers ses larmes.

_Vous êtes vraiment deux grands bakas. Déclara Sakura aux deux garçons alors qu'elle resserrait son étreinte autour d'eux.

_Bah, c'est pour ça que je vous supporte. Les taquina Sasuke.

_Roh, tais-toi.» Pleurèrent de plus bel le blond et la fleur de cerisier.

Kakashi observaient les trois adolescents depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un sourire franc était apparu sous son masque. Le jounin resta longtemps à observer ses trois anciens élèves. Il se sentait comme libérer d'un poids. Bientôt, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Le regard de l'épouvantail tomba alors sur Sai qui observait la scène avec un regard qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

«Je vais être viré de l'équipe, n'est-ce pas?» Demanda le jeune shinobi de la racine. Kakashi ne lui répondit pas car lui-même ne connaissait la suite des évènements.

Le lendemain, Tsunade était dans la salle de réunion avec les deux vieux conseillers ainsi que Danzou. A la surprise de ces trois derniers, Kakashi se tenait debout derrière le fauteuil de la godaime.

«Que signifie cette réunion en comité réduit? Demanda la vieille conseillère.

_Que fait Kakashi ici? Fit le chef de la racine.

_Je vous ai réuni ici pour vous annoncer que d'ici quelques mois, Kakshi me remplacera au poste d'hokage pendant quelques jours.

_Pardon? S'exclamèrent les deux plus vieux.

_Tsunade, c'est une insulte! Vous n'avez à décider de votre remplaçant sans nous en parler. Se fâcha Danzou.

_Si car cela ne concerne que moi. Répondit la blonde.

_Pourquoi? Demanda le vieux conseiller.

_Tout simplement car ce sera pour me remplacer pendant mon congé de maternité.»

Un silence glacé et en même temps étouffant s'installa dans la pièce.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Petit à petit, un passé qui se dévoile.**

FLASH BACK

Cela faisait deux ans que Kyubi avait attaqué Konoha, deux ans que Naruto était né et deux ans que Tsunade avait quitté Konoha. Cette dernière s'était remise à boire, ce qu'elle avait pourtant pratiquement arrêté quand Itachi avait séjourné chez elle.

«A boire! S'exclama-t-elle en direction du barman alors la future godaime s'avachissait encore plus sur le comptoir.

_Vous avez assez bu comme ça. Ça fait dix bouteilles que vous videz. Déclara le concerné ne ignorant tout du danger qu'il encourait à refuser de servir la blonde.

Cela ne rata pas. En effet, le barman se retrouva rapidement saisi par sa tunique, le visage proche de celui de la Tsunade, pouvant ainsi observer son visage déformé par la fureur et sentir son haleine pleine d'alcool.

_J'ai dit: à boire! Répéta-t-elle d'une voix froide et pleine de menace.

_Donnez lui, je vous paye la note. Fit une voix enfantine dans le dos de la blonde.

_O…ok.» Réussit à dire le barman.

Tsunade le lâcha et il s'empressa de lui donner le saké. Après que la blonde ait vidé sa seconde coupe de saké et prit dans sa bouche une troisième, elle daigna enfin jeter un coup d'œil à celui qui lui payait sa boisson. La future hokage fut si surprise qu'elle recracha alors son saké sur le nouveau venu et se mit à tousser. Ce dernier se retrouva éclaboussé de saké sur toute sa veste de chunin.

«Tsunade! Pour une fois que je n'ai pas de vêtement sali pendant une mission, tu le mouilles. En plus, ce saké pue! S'énerva le nouveau venu.

_I…Ita…Itachi! Bégaya la blonde en fixant l'enfant.

_Ouais c'est moi. Affirma le concerné en tentant de s'essayer avec une serviette qui traînait.

_Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Oh! T'es chunin en plus! Un pas de plus vers les champs de bataille sanglants! Je te félicite! Délira la sanin.

_Je suis en mission avec mon équipe. On vint d'arriver dans cette ville mais seulement pour passer la nuit.

_Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

_Tu es la seule capable de gueuler de cette façon pour boire un coup. Répondit son interlocuteur en se baissant à temps, pour éviter une gifle.

_Je vois. Quelle est la mission?

_Botter quelques fesses de brigands, non en fait c'est une surveillance.

_En voilà du vocabulaire, je ne savais pas que les très coincés Uchiwa pouvaient parler comme de simples mortels. Déclara la future hokage, de plus en plus éméchée.

_Si, je parlais comme ça devant mon père, c'est sûr que j'en aurais eu une. Mais avec toi, je sais que je peux être tel que je suis vraiment.

_Oh…ça me touche…ce que tu dis. Fit son interlocutrice en vidant d'un trait sa bouteille de saké.

_Ouais, si tu le dis. Allez, je te raccompagne jusque chez toi.» Dit l'enfant en l'aidant à se lever.

Après bien des difficultés, Tsunade faisant deux à trois fois le poids de l'enfant, ce dernier réussit à allonger la blonde sur son lit où elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Le jeune Uchiwa décida alors de la veiller. La future hokage ne se réveilla que dix heures plus tard, complètement dans le coltard, avec une gueule de bois. La blonde fit alors un bond quand elle se rendit compte que l'enfant dormait sur une chaise près de son lit. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux au moment où Tsunade se sortait des couvertures.

«Bien dormi? Lui demanda le petit garçon.

_Ouais et toi? Au fait, t'as prévenu ton équipe?

_Non mais ils vont bien se débrouiller tout seul. Normalement, c'est une mission pour genin mais comme le demandeur est friqué, il a demandé à ce que ce soient des chunins qui s'en occupent.

_Ça consiste en quoi cette mission? Demanda son interlocutrice tout en cherchant désespérément un tube d'aspirine.

_Il faut simplement veiller au bon ordre du déroulement d'un anniversaire de la gamine de huit ans d'un noble du pays du feu. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas besoin de vraie protection mais pouvoir dire que l'on se fait protéger par des chunins de Konoha, permet de se faire mousser auprès des autres nobles. Soupira Itachi en tendant à la blonde le médicament recherché.

_Je te rappelle que les Uchiwa descendent aussi de familles nobles, même si on peut dire que toi, tu ne te comportes vraiment comme les autres. Remarque, ce n'est pas plus mal.

_Je sais. Je tiens ça de ma mère.

_Il est vrai que Mikoto est vraiment une personne bien. A part, ton frère et toi, c'est la seule Uchiwa qui ne me donne pas d'urticaire. Pour en revenir à ta mission, je te plains. Je me souviens des missions de ce genre quand j'étais genin…un suplice…Déclara la concerné en commençant à vider le tube.

_Tsunade?

_Ouais? Fit la susnommée en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil le temps que l'aspirine agisse.

_Quand tu dormais, tu as prononcé les noms de «Nawaki» et «Dan». De qui s'agit-il?

_Tu es trop curieux. Déclara sombrement la future hokage.

_Pourquoi?

_Va-t-en. Je veux être seule.

_Mais!

_DEGAGE!» Hurla brusquement la blonde.

La seconde suivante, le jeune chunin aux cheveux noirs avait décampé. De ce fait, il ne vit pas la blonde éclatait en larmes.

Itachi ne rejoignit sa mission alors que celle-ci venait de finir sa mission. En effet, il prit plusieurs heures pour réfléchir à la réaction de Tsunade. Si celle-ci ne voulait rien lui dire, il devrait obtenir des réponses par lui-même. De ce fait, l'enfant décida que dés son retour à Konoha, il irait consulter les archives.

L'équipe avec laquelle Itachi était parti en mission se composait des trois autres chunins. Le plus âgé, dix-sept ans, et chef de mission se nommait Mizuki. Le jeune Uchiwa ne l'aimait pas car il sentait que sous ses airs aimables, se cachait un fourbe, et peut-être un assassin. Les deux autres membres étaient des filles, deux sœurs jumelles de seize ans, Yuka et Yuki. Contrairement à presque toutes les filles de leur âge, elles n'étaient pas intéressées par les garçons. Tout ce qui leurs importait, était de s'entraîner. Le frère de Sasuke appréciait les entraînements qu'il avait communément avec elles, car les deux jeunes filles avaient des réactions imprévisibles. Il fallait sans cesse innover pour les contrer et le jeune chunin trouvait cela très motivant car ainsi, elles lui donnaient beaucoup de fil à retordre. De plus, à la différence de Mizuki, Yuki et Yuka ne le traitaient pas comme un enfant ni comme un Uchiwa. Ainsi, il était arrivé aux deux adolescentes de mettre une gifle à Itachi, quand celui-ci se comportait de façon un peu trop «suicidaire».

Quand le fils aîné de Fugaku rejoignit son équipe sur le lieu de mission, les deux jeunes filles du groupe lui sautèrent dessus. Yuki tenta de l'étrangler pendant que Yuka lui faisait la morale à grand coup de cris.

«Non mais où t'étais! Ça fait des heures que t'as disparu! Me fais pas croire que t'étais aux chiottes pendant tout ce temps!

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de ma connaissance qui avait besoin d'aide alors je n'ai pas pu venir tout de suite.

_Quelle louable attention. Fit Mizuki en offrant son plus beau sourire. _Arrête de dire des conneries comme ça. Tu l'encourages! Le sermonna Yuki en resserrant sa prise autour du cou du jeune Uchiwa.

_J'ai dû faire un clone puis lui faire prendre ton apparence pour ne pas que l'on remarque ton absence! Continua de beugler Yuka en commençant à devenir rouge de colère.

_Je ne le referai plus, promis. Répondit le concerné en faisant son regard de «J'ai compris la leçon.».

_Bon, alors c'est parfait. Retournons à notre mission. Ordonna Mizuki en ouvrant la marche.

_S'il vous plaît, ne parlez à personne de mon absence. Demanda Itachi une fois que le chef d'équipe eut quitté la pièce.

_Ok mais on est pas comme Mizuki. Lui, c'est sûr qu'il ne dira rien de toute façon. Mais nous, tu devras un service. Finirent par dire les deux sœurs après un moment de réflexion.

_D'accord. Que dois-je faire? Dit le concerné.

_On a pas encore décidé. Répondit Yuki en libérant Itachi de son emprise.

Quand ce dernier vit le regard démoniaque de ses deux coéquipières, il déglutit en se rendant compte que sa visite à Tunade, allait lui coûter, cher, très cher.

FIN FLASH BACK


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Des évènements qui rassurent.**

Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura avaient fini par s'endormir sur ou contre le lit du ténébreux, selon la personne. En effet, la fleur de cerisier était étalée sur le lit. Le blond dormait sur le dos à même le sol mais ses jambes former un angle bizarre contre le lit. Quant au ténébreux, ce dernier était assis par terre, avachi contre l'un des pieds du lit. Seule sa tête était sur le matelas. Tsunade les observait adossée contre le mur. La future mère ne se lassait pas du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. La godaime était soulagée de savoir que la peine de Naruto et Sakura, causée par la désertion de leur ami, ne leur compliquerait plus l'existence. De plus, elle savait que là où il était, Itachi était heureux que son frère soit rentré au village.

Voyant par la fenêtre que l'aube pointait, Tsunade quitta la pièce après avoir recouvert les trois «gamins» avec une couverture. Elle serait bien restée mais l'hokage se devait de préparer le procès du jeune Uchiwa. De ce fait, la blonde se rendit à son bureau et commença à constituer le dossier de l'ancien déserteur.

Cela faisait une heure que le soleil était levé. Comme l'astre solaire se déplace dans le ciel, ses rayons qui, au début, ne dérangeaient pas les trois membres de l'équipe sept, finirent par réveiller Naruto. Le blond s'étira alors en baillant aux corneilles et finit par se lever. Quand l'Uzumaki se retourna pour réveiller ses deux équipiers, un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant que Sasuke avait attrapé la main de Sakura dans son sommeil.

Il y avait de cela quelques semaines, cette vision aurait rendu le blond assez jaloux. Pourtant, Naruto avait fini par comprendre que la fleur de cerisier ne le verrait jamais plus que comme un frère. L'adolescent avait fini par accepter cette réalité et avait tourné la page.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement ses amis pour les réveiller. La fleur de cerisier fut celle qui émergea la première. La jeune fille expliqua alors à Naruto que tous deux devaient laisser leur ami dormir pour lui permettre de récupérer de ses blessures.

«Ok, alors on va prendre de quoi déjeuner et on revient ici. Déclara son ami.

_Oui mais ne parle pas si fort, je te rappelle que l'on est à l'hôpital. Lui demanda la fleur de cerisier en fermant la porte.

_Ouais, t'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre pour le p'tit déj? Moi des ramens!

_Ça, je m'en serais douté. Je pense que je vais prendre une soupe de miso comme celle que Shizune sait si bien faire avec du riz saupoudré de nato. Répondit Sakura avec un sourire.

_Et pour Sas'? On prend quoi?

_Comme tous les patients ici, il a un régime strict pour lui permettre de guérir le plus vite possible. Ils ont dû déjà lui préparer son plateau en cuisine. On aura qu'à aller le chercher après être revenu avec notre propre repas.

_Ok. Sakura?

_Oui?

_J'arrive pas encore à me rendre compte que Sasuke est enfin là, à Konoha. J'ai peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve et que lorsque je me réveillerais, tout sera comme pendant les trois années qui viennent de passer. Confia Naruto.

_Moi aussi, j'avais peur en me réveillant ce matin. Mais heureusement, tout cela est bel et bien réel. Profitons de chaque moment, à présent, nous pouvons être heureux.» Le rassura son ami en posa une main sur son bras.

Tsunade revenait à son bureau après avoir dû aller aux toilettes à cause de ses nausées. La future mère eut alors la surprise de voir que Sai l'attendait devant la porte de son bureau. La blonde fut très surprise de l'expression qu'elle vit sur le visage du peintre. Lui qui était si inexpressif d'habitude. Les yeux de Sai montraient de l'angoisse. Les cernes sous ces derniers indiquaient que sa nuit n'avait pas été sujette au repos. Sa mâchoire était crispée et l'une de ses mains n'arrêtait pas de faire tourner un mini-pinceau entre ses doigts.

«Entre donc. Lui dit la godaime en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

La future mère alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et fixa le nouveau venu. Il était évident que celui-ci était plus que mal à l'aise. Le jeune shinobi de la racine ne savait par où commencer.

_Sai, si tu veux me dire quelque chose, tu peux. Je suis l'hokage, je peux donc t'aider quelque soit le problème.

_Je vais être renvoyé de l'équipe sept maintenant que Sasuke est revenu? S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi dans cette équipe. Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix presque suppliante.

_Sai, si tu y tiens tant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferai partir de l'équipe. Lui répondit Tsunade.

_Mais, pourtant…

_Ecoute, Kakashi ne va plus s'occuper de cette équipe très longtemps car vous êtes en âge de vous débrouiller tous seuls, tous les quatre. Une équipe de quatre, c'est juste le bon nombre, non?

_C'est vrai? Je reste attaché à l'équipe sept? Demanda Sai qui avait dû mal à y croire.

_Bien sûr, tant que vous accomplissez correctement vos missions, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à redire. Mais, j'ai une question.

_Hai?

_Pourquoi tiens tu tant à cette équipe?

_Avec Kakashi-san, Naruto et Sakura, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une personne à part entière. Je ne suis plus un pantin, je suis Sai, une personne qui pense, émet des opinions et prend ses propres initiatives.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Tsunade en entendant ses mots.

_Approche Sai, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

_Quoi?» Demanda le concerné en se rapprochant de la blonde.

Une fois qu'il fut assez près, la godaime lui saisit le poignet. A peine eut-elle fait cela, que le jeune membre de la racine eut l'impression qu'il avait de la lave sur la langue. Ensuite, cette lave descendit le long de sa gorge et se répandit dans sa poitrine. La douleur fut telle que le peintre s'évanouit.

Ino se hâtait vers le bâtiment de l'hokage. Il y avait de cela un quart d'heure, un oiseau lui avait apporté un message alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Celui-ci venait de la princesse des limaces et lui demandait de se rendre à son bureau le plus vite possible. Pour gagner du temps, l'ancienne élève d'Asuma décida de rentrer dans la pièce par la fenêtre, au risque de devoir éviter un des surpuissants poings de la sanin.

Quand elle arriva à destination, la jeune fille fut surprise de découvrir que Tsunade remplissait un dossier alors que Sai, inconscient, était allongée sur le sofa.

«Godaime-sama?

_Ino, je veux que tu portes ce jeune homme dans la pièce annexe à mon bureau et que tu t'occupes de lui jusqu'à son réveil. Dés qu'il aura repris connaissance, préviens-moi. Expliqua l'ancienne équipière de Jiraya en désignant le concerné d'un signe de tête.

_Très bien, mais que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda l'adolescente en s'approchant du jeune homme endormi.

_Un choc émotionnel, rien de plus.

_D'accord.» Fit Ino en chargeant le jeune homme sur ses épaules.

Quand Sai se réveilla, il se redressa d'un bond.

«Oh là! Doucement. Tout va bien. Lui dit alors une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Comme l'adolescent l'avait deviné, une chevelure blond platine accompagnée de deux bleu clair, apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision.

_Comment te sens-tu? Lui demanda la Yamanaka en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

_Pas très bien. Répondit le concerné.

_Que s'est-il passé?

_Tout ce dont je me souviens est que hokage-sama m'a attrapé le poignet puis c'eest le trou noir.

_Godaime-sama veut te voir.» Lui indiqua Ino en l'aidant à se lever.

«Je parie que tu ne te sens pas très bien, Sai. Déclara Tsunade en voyant que le jeune peintre vacillait malgré l'aide d'Ino, pour tenir debout.

_Que m'avez-vous fait? Demanda le jeune homme.

_Regarde par toi-même. Fit la sanin en lançant un miroir de poche que la jeune Yamanaka attrapa au vol.

Elle le donna lors au peintre. Instinctivement, l'adolescent regarda sa bouche. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que le sceau du silence que lui avait apposé Danzo avait disparu.

_Ceci est une preuve de ma confiance Sai. Ne me déçois pas. Fit l'hokage en le fixant d'un air grave.

_Tsunade sama, je ne sais que dire.

_Alors, ne dis rien mais montre moi par tes actes que tu mérites ma confiance.

_Hai.»

A la fin du jour, la future mère regardait le soleil se couchait doucement à l'horizon. Elle avait passé une si bonne journée pour le futur de Konoha. Naruto et Sakura avaient passé toute la journée avec Sasuke, renouant les liens qui avaient été tranchés si durement, il y avait de cela trois ans. Sai était plus que jamais auparavant digne de confiance. Le dossier de défense du jeune frère d'Itachi avançait bien.

Soudain, une explosion retentit à l'entrée du village. En bonne hokage qu'elle était, Tsunade se rendit le plus vite possible sur les lieux. Une fois sur place, la blonde vit un jeune homme roux pareil à une armoire à glace, un autre aux cheveux bleus et au regard améthyste portait une grande épée, enfin une jeune fille à lunettes rousse elle aussi, qui se tenaient au niveau des portes du village. Ils étaient entourés d'une vingtaine de chunins et d'une dizaine d'ambus.

«Qui êtes vous? Leurs demanda la blonde.

_Des connaissances à moi.» Fit une voix.

Tous se retournèrent et virent que la voix venait d'une personne encapuchonnée. Celle-ci était soutenue par Naruto et accompagnée de Sakura.


End file.
